


Do you feel it too?

by celestialsphere



Series: soulmates au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsphere/pseuds/celestialsphere
Summary: What a sight they must make, two grown men sitting across from each other, blushing furiously.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: soulmates au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Do you feel it too?

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel-ish to I know we only just met so why do i feel invested?

“Hey Bucky,” a voice pulled Bucky’s attention away from his phone where he had been playing Candy Crush. 

Looking up, Steve was standing in front of the table, a small smile resting on his lips. 

“Oh hey! Um…” Bucky stuttered as he gave Steve a once over. “You look really good.”

“Thanks, you too. Candy Crush? I didn’t know people still played that.” Steve teased. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “You’re such a smartass aren’t you?” 

Bucky and Steve burst into laughter, playful banter shattering the awkward atmosphere. 

“So,” Steve began, “What’s your deal with soulmates?” 

Steve looked genuinely curious, not a hint of malicious intent on his face. Bucky sighed internally. He’d expected this topic to come up, but not this soon. 

“It’s a bit soon isn’t it? It’s not really a first date kind of story.” Bucky fidgeted nervously, contemplating if airing his childhood trauma was going to be a good idea. He didn’t want Steve’s pity but Steve didn’t look like he was the sort of guy who would just let things go just like that.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Bucky told Steve the story of his parents, the words tumbling out of his mouth like water spilling out of an open dam. Something about those eyes just made Bucky feel so safe that once the floodgates opened, he couldn’t stop until the whole story was out. Steve listened intently, not once interrupting Bucky or showing him pity. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Steve placed a hand on top of Bucky’s comfortingly. “Look, I can’t promise if we do start a relationship that nothing will go wrong. That’s not what soulmates are. Even a relationship between soulmates will require communication and compromise.” 

Bucky nodded, slightly surprised. With the reaction Steve gave him at the cafe, Bucky had thought that Steve would be more adamant on soulmates being perfect for each other. Something about his expression must have given away his thoughts as Steve continued, “I was scared you wouldn’t want a soulmate that looks like me.” 

Bucky blanched. How could anyone not like Steve? He was gorgeous!

Steve blushed, a shy smile on his face. Oops, Bucky must have said that out loud. Bucky could feel himself flushing. What a sight they must make, two grown men sitting across from each other, blushing furiously. 

“I like you!” Bucky blurted, in a moment of vulnerability. 

Bucky didn’t think that it was possible for Steve to blush even harder but Steve’s face bloomed crimson hearing Bucky’s declaration. 

“I like you too,” Steve mumbled bashfully. 

The rest of the dinner continued on without a hitch, the previous tense atmosphere evolving into something more intimate. 

Steve refused to let Bucky pay for their meal, not backing down until Bucky yielded. In exchange, Bucky insisted on walking Steve home. 

“I had a good time today,” Steve grinned at Bucky. 

“I did too,” Bucky agreed. “I’d like to take you out again but I’m paying next time.” Bucky returned Steve’s grin with his own megawatt smile that turned Steve’s knees to jelly. 

As they stood on Steve’s doorstep exchanging parting words, a wave of boldness washed over Steve. Standing on his tiptoes, he reached up to press a chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s eyes widened. Before he could pull away, Bucky rested a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. An embarrassing noise threatened to rip out of Steve’s throat as Bucky swiped his tongue teasingly over Steve’s lips. 

“I’d ask you to come in but I don’t put out on the first date.” Steve whispered as he pulled away breathlessly. 

Bucky smirked crookedly like the cat that got the cream. 

“See you soon! Text me!” He called as he walked away, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“What a tease,” Steve muttered, lips still tingling from the kiss as he went inside. 

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Steve reached to pull it out. 

**Bucky:** Had a great time tonight! you're cute when you blush 😘

“So, how was your date?”

Steve jumped, so absorbed in formulating a witty response to Bucky’s text that he didn’t hear Sam approach him. 

“What did I say about sneaking up on me?” Steve grumbled. “One of these days I’m going to end up getting a heart attack and you’ll be responsible for it.” 

“It’s not my fault you were too busy grinning like a fool at your phone,” Sam teased, “and you didn’t answer my question. How was the date?” 

Steve sighed, feeling like a lovesick maiden in a fairytale about to be swept off his feet by a handsome prince. 

“He’s wonderful, Sam. If you weren’t home I’d totally have asked him to come in and let him fuck me six ways to Sunday.” Steve gushed. 

“Ewwww! TMI Steve,” Sam groaned, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

“What? You asked!” Steve giggled. 

\------

Bucky’s cheeks were sore from grinning like a maniac the whole night. Steve was the most delightful little ball of fluff. Not only was he beautiful as fuck, he was witty and had a great sense of humour, matching Bucky’s sarcasm with his own snark. 

“Wow, date went that well huh,” Natasha emerged from her bedroom, sitting down on the couch next to Bucky and swinging her feet up to rest them on Bucky’s lap.

“It was so great,” Bucky groaned, “I miss him already. I told him about my parents. He took it really well.” 

“Already?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, “you don’t usually move this quickly with your dates.”

“He’s special. I feel it.” Bucky said resolutely. 

“Oh how the turns have tabled.” Natasha sniggered, rolling her eyes at her roommate’s ridiculous grin. 

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbled, flinging a couch cushion at Natasha who caught it with ease. 

“Seriously, I’m happy for you Bucky. You deserve good things.” 

“Thanks Nat.” Bucky reached over to give Natasha a hug, feeling content. 

\------

**Bucky:** Had a great time tonight! you're cute when you blush 😘

**Steve:** am i not usually cute then? i’ll have you know im adorable

**Bucky:** you definitely are. but i’d say you're usually more beautiful than cute

**Steve:** you say that to all your dates?

**Bucky:** just the ones 5 feet tall blondes with the most enchanting blue eyes :P

**Steve:** flattery will get you everywhere

**Bucky:** can’t wait to see you again. missing you already

  
**Steve:** I miss you too <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky's first date! I enjoyed writing this tooth rotting fluff :p
> 
> btw the titles are from Waterparks' song Telephone :D


End file.
